To examine if oxandrolone can promote weight gain in HIV-infected men. To examine the effects of oxandrolone on body composition by DEXA, muscle performance by IRM and other functional tests, oxandrolone pharmacokinetics. To examine if anabolic effects of oxandrolone occur at doses that do not result in suppression of LH and FSH; this will help determine whether anabolic and androgenic activities of oxandrolone can be dissociated, as has been claimed in the literature.